


The Untold Tales - 2020

by TheOfficialKai517



Series: The Untold Tales [2]
Category: The Invisible Library - Genevieve Cogman
Genre: F/M, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Better late than never to post the 2020 Untold Tales, right?I was going through my inbox on Tumblr and found that several of the requests were for The Invisible Library, so... Here we are.
Relationships: Irene/Kai/Peregrine Vale, Irene/Peregrine Vale
Series: The Untold Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1330310
Kudos: 2





	1. Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

> Better late than never to post the 2020 Untold Tales, right?
> 
> I was going through my inbox on Tumblr and found that several of the requests were for The Invisible Library, so... Here we are.

It was a quiet evening in the Vale household. Mrs. Cavendish had gone to bed downstairs, and the street outside had lost its usual excited hum. It almost seemed as if the only living beings left were Vale and Irene, sat together on the living room couch with their cups of tea.

Irene was resting her head on Vale's chest, feeling rather tired at the moment. It had been a really long day, and at this point there wasn't much else for her to do but fall asleep and get some rather well-needed rest. And then the cycle could begin again. Besides, it wouldn't be terribly long until they had little to no rest whatsoever; Irene had heard that having a baby around wouldn't provide her with much time to relax.

Speak of the devil...

She smiled slightly as she took note of the little one moving around within her. The baby seemed to be the calm, quiet type, if one could judge character this early on, but that was fine with Irene; so long as there was movement occasionally.

"I... I think I can feel them kicking!" Vale remarked softly after a moment, his tone surprised as he moved his hand a little so he could feel better.

"Really? I mean, I shouldn't be surprised, but..."

"Our little one's getting bigger, Winters," he gently chided, eyes twinkling in a rare moment of mirthfulness, "no need to act so shocked."

She smiled a little before looking at him. "I know. It's just... Odd, imagining the fact that it won't be much longer before they're actually going to be _here._ "

"As beautiful and perfect as their mother," he put in quietly.

"Uh-huh," Irene said, smirking a little, "just who are you and what have you done to my husband?"

He loved belittling others, and she was no exclusion. So the word 'perfect' kind of came as a shock to her.

He merely laughed, pulling her closer to him before answering: "Maybe I'm just warming up a little, Irene."

"Thank god," she muttered, smirking a little more, "you know you're not getting rid of us easily, right?"

He nodded a little. "I'm starting to realize that, yes."

Irene laughed softly, leaning against him again. Her eyelids were growing heavy and she was growing more tired. Pretty soon, with silence accompanying the gentle touch of Vale's fingers tracing small circles on her arm, she was fast asleep.


	2. Cuddles for Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My girl coffee-goth-princess on Tumblr requested fluffy KaIrAle cuddles! Of course I had to oblige. (And I'll work on the rest of the Invisible Library prompts I have soon, I promise).
> 
> Way too short, but perfectly sweet.

"Can I join you two?"

Irene raised an eyebrow, looking up at Vale. She was wrapped tightly in Kai's arms, leaning into his touch.

 _"You_ want to join us?"

Vale nodded. "Why shouldn't I?"

"You just don't seem... The type to, you know, cuddle," Kai put in.

Vale huffed, and Irene smiled a little, patting the spot next to her. Vale took a seat next to her, wrapping his arms around the both of them and holding them close. Irene leaned into both men, their touches feeling different but holding the same sense of comfort to her.

"I love you guys," she said, "both of you."

They both repeated the words to her, sharing a glance over the top of her head before closing their eyes and holding on tighter. Never wanting to let go.


End file.
